Lilith
Lilith is a powerful white-eyed demon and the first demon Lucifer created, as well as being the final seal of the 66 Seals that had to be broken for him to be freed from his cage. She was trapped in Hell until May 2007, when she escaped and effortlessly defeated multiple rival demons to take over the deceased Azazel's former position as leader of the army of demons that he had unleashed alongside her. Lilith led this army on Earth and commanded the rest of the forces of Hell in the War of the Seals against the Host of Heaven. In the demonic hierarchy of Hell she, as the original demon, ranked highest of all, beyond Alastair, The Knights of Hell, Cain, and even The Princes of Hell, outranked only by Lucifer himself. Biography Early History Lilith was originally one of the early humans. Lucifer had twisted and tempted Lilith's soul into a demon, and impregnated her and was cast to Hell for it. Being Lucifer's first demon, Lilith was made into the 66th seal, and if she were to die after the 65 of the seals were broken, her death would free Lucifer. As the oldest demon, Lilith was created before even Cain and the other Knights of Hell. Shortly after her creation, Lucifer turned four more humans into demons. These four, Azazel, Ramiel, Asmodeus and Dagon became the Princes of Hell. After this, Lilith had become trapped in Hell, rendering her unable to leave Hell on her own power. Lilith birthed her daughter, Dana in 1477 but wanted nothing to do with her. Though she knew it could've been her daughter to kill her, she didn't care much for it. Lilith lacked any religious devotion to Lucifer and cared more about The Apocalypse that Lucifer's rise would incite than Lucifer himself, and was disappointed that she would have to die and miss all of it in order to trigger it. Dana remained unconscious while still a baby, and her vessel was mimiced, and she was sent to Earth. Lilith awaited her freedom, though eventually forgetting of Dana's birth all together. Dana's true body remains in Hell, as she is still unconscious. Azazel successfully freed Lilith, and helped her escape Hell through the open gateway, before it was closed by two hunters. When Azazel was killed, Lilith clained her leadership and controled the demonic army of Hell. Lilith gained support from the King of Crossroads, Emerson and instated him as her right-hand man. Lilith's inner-circle of followers also included a demon named Merrick whom she made her lieutenant and a unnamed demon who acted as Lilith's "personal chef" by kidnapping and preparing human babies for Lilith to eat. Additionally, Lilith often had large groups of demons with her to act as her personal servants, lookouts, bodyguards, and assassins. Powers & Abilities Lilith is the oldest demon and thus the most powerful to appear in the series, with only the likes of Cain and the Princes of Hell being on close to her in strength. She out-ranked even fellow white-eyed demons and Azazel in the hierarchy of Hell, with only Lucifer himself as her superior. She commanded great respect from other demons, including Alastair, as well as being feared by most of them. Astarothdescribed Lilith as the demons' "messiah" and saw her as "a real leader". Lilith held the contracts to all crossroads deals when she was in power. She could also make her own deals, but claimed to be unique from other deal-making demons in that sealing the deal with her required sex rather than a kiss. She seemed unafraid of normal angels and regularly won battles against them for the seals, but Lilith did fear the power of archangels and fled from their presence. She was described as having the capability to break most of the numerous seals, which required various rituals and spells, to open Lucifer's cage. * White light - By raising her hand, Lilith could generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything she wanted it to. * Advanced Telekinesis - Lilith broke a grown man's neck with a click of her fingers without touching it. * Possession - Lilith took over the bodies of human beings against their will. Unlike most other demons, who usually enter and exit humans' bodies in a rush of black smoke as the humans scream, Lilith apparently could also do this without humans noticing. * Invulnerability - Lilith could not be harmed or killed by conventional means. * Flight - In her disembodied smoke state, Lilith could fly. * Spell-casting - Lilith was named as the one who raised the Witnesses. She was able to select specific ghosts to summon and compel to attack the hunters she chose. * Thermokinesis - Lilith could emit extreme heat through her host's body. She was able to burn through a Devil's Trap by merely touching it. * Teleportation - Lilith could instantaneously appear and disappear at will. * Immunity - Lilith could enter hallowed ground and is not vulnerable to holy water. * Super strength - As the first demon, Lilith was stronger than humans, demons and regular angels. Even while possessing the body of a little girl, she slaughtered grown men with her bare hands. * Super stamina - As a demon, Lilith did not require food, sleep, water or air to sustain herself. * Immortality - Lilith was the first and eldest demon, predating even the Princes of Hell and Knights of Hell. Lilith was tens of thousands of years old, and had the potential to live indefinitely had she not been killed. * Conversion - As a demon, Lilith transformed souls into demons by tormenting them many years. * Localization - Lilith can localize humans if they are not protected by hex bags. Weaknesses As one of the most powerful demons to appear, Lilith was immune to most of the standard demonic weaknesses. Despite this, Lilith possessed a few weaknesses. Harming, Misleading or Trapping * Demon-Killing Knife - This knife could harm Lilith. * Devil's trap - Lilith could be trapped by a devil's trap. * Hex Bag - Lilith cannot locate someone if they are concealed by hex bags. * Devil's Gate - Before the gate was opened, Lilith was trapped in Hell and was unable to leave. Banishing and Killing * Higher Angels - Archangels were able to smite Lilith. * Special Children - Lilith could be killed by a special child. * The Colt - Lilith could be killed by this gun.